My Favourite Game
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Boy x Boy - Grimmjow x Oc (Komo) - Komo needs to make some extra cash to help his uncle pay for their shared flat, and so he heads out to meet up with an occasional provider when he is phoned up one evening. (Rated M for sexual content. This is a one-shot).


Laying on his back Komo faced the ceiling, his eyes were shut and relaxed while his mouth was hung open. Outside and over the street the young man could hear loud music blaring from the flat directly across from him, while the green and red lights flickered off of his bedroom ceiling. As of recently his uncle had lost his fifth job and move onto his sixth career path in the space of two weeks, but with two mouths to feed this job was causing their household to struggle along. It was only made slightly easier since his cousin, Klara, had gone to live with her mother.  
>Hearing his phone ring Komo slowly sat up and picked it up, his eyes examining the caller ID before he answered and brought the device to his ear.<br>"Hello?" he enquired, leaving his room so he could hear the person on the other end speaking.  
>"Yo. I assume you still need extra cash?" came a more than blunt question, but that was to be expected from Grimmjow. "I'll pay you three-hundred for the night." he added, apparently passing by a busy street.<br>"Sure, same place?" the ebony haired man asked, hearing a gruff 'yes'.

Hanging up Komo got on his shoes and pulled on his coat, his uncle peering over at him for a moment when he caught sight of him passing the living room door.  
>"Where are you going?" he called, hearing the coats outside rustling.<br>"Got a night shift job at the warehouse." Komo replied, hearing a short 'be careful' as he left the flat. Heading down the street the young man walked for a good hour before he came to a set of storage lock-ups, his orange eyes flicking from right to left slowly as he kept an eye out for the blue haired brute.  
>"Oi, over here." he heard someone grumble, gaining Komo's attention.<br>Observing Grimmjow the ebony haired man stared at him for a moment, his eyebrow hitching at the fact that he was wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night.  
>"Hello." he greeted him, wandering over slowly before being whisked into the open storage by the shifty brute.<br>"Geez, don't be so slow." he muttered, sliding the metal door down once he had looked around.  
>"But no one's around." Komo responded, flattening his lips together.<p>

Giving the smaller man a stiff look the punk decided to drop the subject and simply ran his hands through his hair.  
>"Let's just get down to business." he murmured, backing Komo up against a few boxes. As per the agenda Grimmjow had to take his hands and show him where to put them, while he tried to ignore the doe eyed expression on his face for the time being to take his coat off. In turn Komo mimicked him and slipped Grimmjow's shirt over his head, struggling a little due to their height difference before putting it on one of the boxes.<br>"Would you leave it." Grimmjow scolded him, taking his attention back to him when he saw Komo trying to fold his shirt. "I don't care if it gets a bit dirty." he grunted, chewing on the smaller man's bottom lip as he got him out of his jeans and shoes, and then onto his knees before him.  
>Without needing to say anything Komo had began to run his hands up Grimmjow's thighs, his palm kneading his erection through his trousers before he unbuttoned them and fumbled with his boxers for a moment. Feeling the punk put his hand on the back of Komo's head the smaller man stroked his shaft for a few minutes before he began to suck on the tip.<p>

Bobbing his head up and down the young man drew him deeper into his mouth, attempting to be as careful as he could not to catch his erection with his teeth. Continuing until he felt and tasted Grimmjow ejaculate the ebony haired man drew his head back, his mouth releasing the liquid down onto his shirt by accident.  
>"We still need to work on that." the punk murmured passively, dragging Komo up off the ground so that he could turn him around and put his rump into the air.<br>With ease the punk could see Komo's skin begin to bump in the cold air, his body leaning forward to kiss and bite the smaller man's shoulder blades. Twitching Komo gushed and rolled his shoulders a little when Grimmjow grazed his teeth over him, whimpering a little when he began to bite his skin and leave puckered pink marks down his body.

Partially purring to himself the punk stood up and reached his hand between Komo's legs to stroke his shaft, his azure eyes boring into him as he watched him wither and groan gently underneath his touch.  
>"You're way too easily to please." Grimmjow murmured, smirking smugly as he began to slide his finger into Komo's puckered hole and slip the digit in and out with the rest of his fingers massaging the smaller man's testicles gently. Shuddering Komo bit his lower lip, his cheeks growing a cherry red as his eyes shut and he let out a hoarse moan that was stifled by his closed mouth. "Such a girl." Grimmjow murmured, his eyes softening ever so slightly as he slipped in a second finger.<br>Observing Komo closely he found a great deal of amusement in watching him grow a little more wild and erratic when the punk picked up the pace and occasionally spread his fingers apart inside of him.  
>"More…" he could hear Komo whine, his auburn eyes only slightly visible through his partially cracked open eyelids. Particularly drawn in by this heated request Grimmjow pulled out his fingers, ignoring a protesting whine coming from Komo.<br>"Such a slut." the punk murmured lewdly, pressing the tip of his member to the smaller man's entrance.

Intruding into him Grimmjow kept Komo in place, but did not stop to ask if he was ready before he began to slip back and forth slowly. Only increasing his strikes so they were sharp and quick when the man underneath him started to moan and rake his nails down the top of the boxes where grooves were from the last time they have been here. Slamming into him he took pride in hearing the ebony haired man grunt loudly when he knocked against his sensitive prostate, this process continuing until Komo flicked his head back and released into Grimmjow's hand.  
>Turning to shakily glance at the punk he watched him lick the clear liquid from the thickest part of his hand where his thumb attached to his palm.<br>"You're getting better at this." the punk commented, adjusting his trousers while Komo tried to find his clothes. "I'm not done with you." Grimmjow stated firmly, pulling Komo away from his clothes to drag him up and onto a table.

Pushing him onto his back the punk kept him still while Komo tried to lift his head and look at what he was fishing out of his pocket.  
>"We're going for a little drive." he explained, checking the batteries in the small vibrator before he shifted his hand closer to Komo to turn it on and slip it inside.<br>"What are you doing?" he enquired nervously, blushing out of embarrassment when he felt it slide inside him, followed my Grimmjow's finger.  
>"I want my money to be going to good use." he responded casually, extracting his finger when he saw Komo's eyes flicker and his hand reach for his ass. "Looks like I got your prostate then." Grimmjow stated casually, pulling the smaller man to his feet while stopping him trying to pull it out.<br>"I can't go out with this inside me." Komo whimpered, his blush deepening further when Grimmjow pulled him closer and began to roll his finger over Komo's tightened entrance.  
>"We'll just be in my car." he answered, releasing him from his grip to have him get dressed. Though he made it difficult for the shorter man every time he groped him or grabbed his hips to grind against him while he was bent over.<br>"Stop that." Komo whined softly, trying to get his jeans up without his knees buckling in.  
>"I can't help it, you're too easy to tease. You leave yourself open." Grimmjow murmured, drawing himself away from Komo so that he could get his shoes on.<p>

Heading to his car the punk pushed Komo into the passenger seat and then went round to the other side, his azure eyes burning into the young man now and again to see how he was holding up. He had been doing surprisingly well to begin with but gradually he had began to sink into the seat, his eyes shutting as his nose crinkled up and his teeth bit into his lower lip.  
>Komo was not quite sure where they were going, but with his eyes closed for most of the journey he could not really tell.<br>"We're here." Grimmjow stated, watching Komo open his eyes in a weak manner and look around. Apparently they were in the parking lot below his apartment, but he did not have much time to dwindle on this before the punk had ordered him to come sit on his lap.  
>Complying Komo struggled over the break and tried to get comfortable on Grimmjow's lap, while the blue haired brute stroked the smaller man's ass. Releasing his erection from his jeans Grimmjow examined Komo's shaft, apparently he had come close to releasing a few times during the drive causing him to be sensitive to even the cool air in the car. Gasping the college student flinched on Grimmjow's lap when he grabbed onto his erection and began to cruelly stroke him as slowly as he could.<p>

Shivering and sighing Komo lolled his back against the dashboard and dug his nails into the upholstery as he attempted to keep himself upright. After a few minutes of awkward shuffling Grimmjow managed to pull Komo's jeans far enough down that he could slap and squeeze his cheeks, all the while the smaller man protested and gave him a pleading doe eyed look to remove the vibrator.  
>"What's with that look?" the punk enquired in a teasing fashion, pulling the ebony haired man towards him.<br>"Please…" Komo whimpered, gripping onto either flap of Grimmjow's small coat.  
>"What?" he enquired, watching his horny partner gasp and bounce a little when his awkward sitting position pressed the toy right into his prostate.<br>"Take it out." he begged, gasping when Grimmjow dragged him back into the sitting position he saw got the best reaction out of Komo just a mere second ago.

All at once Komo had began to moan and fidget, a soft and delicate whimper passing over his lips.  
>"Why should I take it out?" the blue haired punk questioned, smirking coyly as Komo just complained lustfully and beat his hand on Grimmjow's chest softly. "Am I going to have to tie your hands behind your back and punish you?" the punk asked, running his curled up finger over the man's jaw while Komo withdrew himself a little. Displeased by this Grimmjow pulled the man right against him and began to grind against him roughly, trying to draw that same level of excitement out of Komo.<br>After some coaxing he finally found him clawing at his back, his gasps and grunts grazing past his ear while he jerked his crotch against the punk.  
>"Please… fuck me." Komo whispered, opening one of his eyes to look at Grimmjow from his shoulder.<br>"You look like you're enjoy that toy." the blue haired man responded, but Komo just mewled and screw his eyes shut.  
>"I want you." he protested gingerly, going back to digging his nails into Grimmjow's back and forearm.<p>

Staring into the lusty expression on Komo's face the punk could hardly say no to him now, his fingers delving in to pluck the vibrator from his entrance, much to Komo's relief. At this point Komo was sensitive to just about any physical contact, and almost went wild when Grimmjow pushed him back and slid his erection into Komo's hungering entrance, that said muscle quickly consuming him and then tightening around him.  
>Gripping onto the dashboard once more the ebony haired man moaned loudly as he bounced up and down on Grimmjow's lap, his head lolling back to hit against the car window as he huffed and gasped in pleasure. His erratic moans for more becoming louder when the punk wrapped his hand around Komo's manhood and began to stroke him roughly in rapid succession.<br>"You're such a hungry cum-slut." the punk murmured, forcing Komo down over his shaft to make sure he went in as deep as he could. "What are you?" the larger man asked, digging his nails into the man's hips to drill into him.  
>"Your cum-slut." Komo practically screamed, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt Grimmjow climax into him and still.<br>"Then prove it." the punk stated, observing the ebony haired man flop forward and use the punk's hips to balance himself.

Sliding up and down the man sighed and gasped as he continued to pump Grimmjow's shaft inside of him, while he returned the favour by stroking his erect manhood which was still to find its own climax. Gulping Komo blushed and took a deep breath when Grimmjow continued to torture him by refusing to jack him off properly.  
>"P-Please…" the man pleaded, attempting to look at Grimmjow properly through a half-lidded gaze.<br>"You really are a cum-slut." the punk spoke through a deep grin, grabbing Komo into a deep kiss as he finally began to stroke him properly.  
>In a matter of minutes he had finally ejaculated, a hoarse moan of satisfaction finally parting his lips before he flopped against Grimmjow and lay there trying to stop his body from trembling. Stroking his back a little the blue haired punk examined him for a moment before speaking.<br>"Coming up to the apartment?" he enquired, feeling Komo's body rumble gently as he spoke.  
>"No more…" he sighed, while the punk simply chuckled a little at his weak and vulnerable response.<br>"I'm offering to let you sleep there for the night." he explained properly, while Komo simply nodded and sluggishly got up to fix himself and slip out the same side of the car as Grimmjow.

Slinging his arm around the smaller man Grimmjow locked his car and practically swaggered towards his apartment, clearly satisfied with his evening while Komo seemed too tired to really express the euphoric feeling running through his body.


End file.
